


Желтая папка

by koganemushi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Написано по заявке curious_werewolf на Старбакс Сикрет-Санту в 2018 году.Стив привычно хранит свою тайну, не зная, что тайной она никогда не являлась.Примечания: таймлайн – постВБ. Коды сняты.





	Желтая папка

Спускаться в собственный подвал с оружием нелепо, но Стив давно привык, что самые неприятные события происходят именно тогда, когда их меньше всего ожидаешь. Он бесшумно двигается вдоль коридора, на ходу подхватывая один из припрятанных Баки глоков, замирает в шаге от приоткрытой двери, ведущей вниз, и прислушивается. Сейчас дом обманчиво тих, только наверху, в гостиной, едва слышно бормочет какое-то кулинарное шоу. Баки оставил его включенным, когда ушел загрузить выстиранное белье в сушильную машинку. Его нет уже двадцать пять минут. И шестое чувство, настроенное на Баки, как мощная антенна на сигнал спутника, подсказывает: что-то не так. Стив всегда чувствовал, если с Баки происходило неладное, и даже в этой странной новой жизни это осталось неизменным.

Было бы куда проще просто позвать, но шести месяцев мирной жизни слишком мало, чтобы вытравить впитавшуюся с кровью и болью привычку быть готовым ко всему в любой момент времени. Если у них незваные гости, нельзя выдавать свое местоположение, внезапность — его лучшая стратегия. Внутренний голос с ехидными интонациями Баки подсказывает, что вот и он наконец-то стал параноиком. Незваных гостей быть не должно. О том, что они выжили после победы над Таносом, не знает никто. Скрепя сердце Стив сам принял решение, что так будет лучше, безопаснее, и для них самих, и для их друзей. Поэтому теперь они оба официально мертвы, то есть, свободны. Капитану Стивену Гранту Роджерсу даже установили памятник в Бруклине. Его открывал Сэм, который теперь носил щит Капитана Америка. А сержанта Джеймса Бьюкенана Барнса оправдали и посмертно наградили пурпурным сердцем. И Баки, редкостный придурок, пришпилил магнитом на холодильник газетную вырезку с их некрологами, несмотря на все протесты Стива. Такое уж у него чувство юмора в этом столетии. Если бы не опасность быть замеченными, Баки бы наверняка поехал фотографироваться на фоне памятника и, Стив в этом уверен, потащил бы его с собой, мол, не каждый день тебя объявляют национальным героем посмертно. И Стив бы поехал, в этом он тоже не сомневается ни секунды. Свой выбор он сделал и последует за Баки, куда бы тот ни отправился.

Сейчас следовать далеко не приходится. В подвале темно. Но света из приоткрытой двери достаточно, чтобы разглядеть неподвижный силуэт сидящего у стены Баки. Никого другого внизу нет, никто не прячется за стиральной машиной или сушилкой, никто не затаился за рядами коробок, оставшихся после доставки мебели. Но от этого не сильно легче. Из всех звуков слышно лишь неровное, с присвистом дыхание Баки. Значит, это случилось снова. Щелчок выключателя заставляет свет пару раз мигнуть, но не загореться. Опять перегорела лампочка, уж не она ли стала причиной очередного эпизода?

Эпизоды (Баки отчего-то ненавидит слово "флэшбек") появились внезапно, после снятия кодов, но стали реже в последнее время. Стив почти научился справляться с ними, но все еще не уверен в правильности своих действий, несмотря на горы прочитанной литературы. Иногда Баки усмехается, что с такой подготовкой Стив мог бы легко сдать экзамены на психотерапевта. Или написать практическое руководство "Как предвидеть непредвиденное и предотвратить непредотвратимое": каждый новый эпизод выглядит по-новому, в зависимости от того, какой отрезок памяти заново переживает Баки. 

Сейчас он смотрит на Стива и одновременно сквозь него невидящим взглядом и мечтательно улыбается, не делая попыток подняться.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел напоследок.  
По его виду не понять, куда его на этот раз утянул омут памяти (с момента прочтения Гарри Поттера эта шутка так и не наскучила Баки). Но кажется, там тоже есть Стив. И это хорошо. Лучше, чем если бы он был возбужден и дезориентирован, как в прошлый раз, когда пришлось удерживать его на месте силой. Хотя обычно Баки малоподвижен, как сейчас, и достаточно подождать, когда он вынырнет из воспоминаний сам. Путем проб и ошибок они выяснили, что лучше всего в таких случаях помогает тепло, присутствие Стива рядом и удобная поза для сна, который обязательно следует за каждым эпизодом. 

Баки тяжелый, но не для Стива. Своя ноша не тянет. Тем более сегодня он даже готов помогать — послушно обхватывает живой рукой за шею, когда Стив подхватывает его на руки.  
— Так ждал, что ты придешь, — шепчет Баки на ухо, пока они медленно и осторожно поднимаются наверх.   
Некоторое время Стив решает, в чью комнату идти: свою или его? И останавливается на своей. Велик шанс, что кровать Баки, почти как в старые-добрые времена, завалена книгами и черт-те знает чем еще. Это Стив заправляет свою каждое утро. Баки таких условностей не приемлет.

Стив устраивает его спиной к своей груди, укутывает их обоих одеялом и замирает, уткнувшись носом в лохматый затылок. Отросшие вновь волосы щекочут нос и едва уловимо пахнут перечной мятой, заставляя Стива невольно улыбнуться. Баки каждый раз подначивает его из-за пристрастия к мятному шампуню, а потом на тихую пользуется этим шампунем сам. Неудивительно, что бутылка заканчивается в два раза быстрее, чем должна бы. Стив плотнее прижимает его к себе. Говнюк, как есть говнюк. 

Теперь остается только ждать, когда эпизод закончится. И надеяться, что он закончится вообще. Никто из них не врач, чтобы делать такие прогнозы. Каждый раз, когда Баки проваливается в свои воспоминания, Стив боится, что тот может не вернуться. Если бы Баки был сейчас в сознании, он бы как пить дать назвал его тупицей.

— Придурок, — внезапно говорит Баки. И Стив вздрагивает от неожиданности, почти готовый поверить, что все позади, когда он продолжает, — Как ты посмел умирать? Так и знал, стоит оставить тебя одного, и ты наделаешь глупостей.

С отчаянной ясностью Стив вдруг осознает, где сейчас застряло сознание Баки.   
А тот продолжает, тихим усталым голосом, будто каждое слово дается ему с трудом, каждый вздох причиняет боль. Вероятно, так и есть. Там, где сейчас Баки, он в агонии. 

Стив в агонии прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Когда они сказали, что ты умер, я не верил им. Долго не верил. Но если бы ты был жив, я знаю, ты бы пришел за мной. Ведь так, Стиви?  
— Если бы я знал, — сквозь ком в горле отвечает Стив, хоть и знает, что его не слышат. В таком состоянии Баки заперт внутри собственной головы и не реагирует на окружающий мир. — Если бы я только знал...

Наверное, Стив-галлюцинация в его видении тоже что-то говорит, потому что Баки улыбается, это слышно по его голосу, и роняет в пространство:  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел сейчас. Завтра третья процедура, Стиви. Какая-то штука, вроде шапки, с подведенными к ней проводами. Они надевают ее мне на голову. Это больно. Чертовски больно. Потом сложно думать, тяжело вспоминать. И я не знаю, что будет завтра. Не уверен, сколько еще смогу продержаться. 

Стив закусывает губу, давя рвущийся крик. Они никогда не говорили об этом. Баки не обмолвился ни словом о том, что с ним делали. Не то, чтобы Стив ничего не знал. Пока он читал добытое Наташей дело Зимнего Солдата, он успел вообразить все в мельчайших деталях. И потом много ночей подряд видел во сне перекошенное от боли и страха лицо Баки.

— Они говорят, что я ничего не должен помнить. Но они не знают. Я помню тебя, Стиви. Я сумел их провести. Только боюсь, что это не на долго. И боюсь, что они сделают, когда поймут, что ошиблись. Не хочу, чтобы тебя забрали на совсем. У меня больше ничего не осталось, мелкий, только ты.

В словах Баки размеренная обреченность приговоренного. Не просто принявшего, а пережившего свою казнь. Стив жмурится, смаргивая набегающие на глаза слезы, крепче прижимает безучастного к окружающему миру Баки к своей груди и клянется, что больше не отпустит. Никогда и ни за что, до самой смерти. Никому не позволит причинить ему боль.

— Ты знаешь, я ведь пытался покончить с собой. Думал задушить себя этой железякой, которую они ко мне приделали.

В памяти всплывают сухие строчки из личного дела: "Три попытки суицида в первую неделю после имплантации..."

— Я не смог. Испугался. Струсил, Стиви. Ничего удивительного. Я вечно трусил, всю свою жизнь.  
— Это не так! — горячо возражает Стив, забыв, что Баки его не слышит. — Ты самый смелый человек, которого я знаю!  
— Я трус, Стиви, и лицемер, — словно услышав его, возражает Баки. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Всю жизнь боялся тебе сказать. Видел, как ты на меня смотришь, когда думаешь, что я не вижу. Видел твои рисунки. Те самые, что ты хранил в желтой папке под своим матрасом. Видел, какими ты рисовал на них меня, нас. А я же знаю тебя, мелкий. Ты бы влез в еще большие неприятности. Тебя и так били каждую неделю за длинный язык и жажду справедливости. Если бы кто узнал, что ты с мужчиной... А кто-нибудь обязательно бы узнал. И я убедил себя, что лучше молчать. Убедил, что делаю это для твоей же безопасности, когда на самом деле делал все из страха. И я почти смирился, но когда понял, как смотрит на тебя Пегги Картер! О, Стиви, как я был зол. На себя за молчание, на нее за то, что разглядела тебя настоящего и на тебя, что смотришь на нее в ответ. Сходил с ума, представляя, что ты рисуешь ее так, как рисовал меня. Что теперь в твоей желтой папке она.

Говорить это сейчас бессымысленно, но Стив больше не может молчать. Утыкаясь мокрым от слез лицом Баки в затылок, он шепчет:  
— Мы никогда не были вместе с Пегги. Я никогда не рисовал ее так, как тебя. Ни разу, Бак!

— А теперь тебя нет, мелкий, — мертвым голосом продолжает Баки, — И ты никогда ничего не узнаешь. Ни того, как сильно я люблю тебя, ни того, как жестоко предал. Прости меня, Стиви. Они идут, Стиви...

Баки обрывает свое повествование на полуслове. Его тело напрягается, выгибается дугой, из горла вырывается сдавленный хрип, будто ему так больно, что на крик не хватает воздуха в легких. Стив прижимает его к себе, стараясь одновременно удержать, не дать навредить себе и не сдавливать слишком сильно. Пару мгновений спустя тело в его руках расслабляется, Баки затихает, дышит глубоко и почти ровно, как спящий. Темноволосая голова безвольно откинута Стиву на плечо. Дрожащими пальцами он бережно поправляет попавшие в рот прядки, поглаживает скулы и щеки.

Теперь слезы текут по лицу уже безостановочно, в носу хлюпает, но Стив больше не обращает на это никакого внимания. Он в мельчайших подробностях, вплоть до испачканного чаем правого верхнего уголка, помнит затертую папку, в которой хранил карандашные наброски Баки. Не безобидные рефренсы мужской натуры или повседневные бытовые зарисовки. Нет, то были другие рисунки, за которые, если бы кто узнал, можно было не досчитаться пары зубов, а то и вовсе закончить с проломленной головой в подворотне. До этой самой минуты Стив искренне полагал, что папка с рисунками осталась его маленькой постыдной тайной. Потому что Баки, как ему казалось, не умел скрывать от него что-то по-настоящему важное. Как он ошибался. Как сильно он недооценил выдержку Баки, когда думал, что его чувства безответные и односторонние. Иногда Стив ловил на себе короткие обжигающие взгляды Баки, или его прикосновения, случалось, бывали чуть бережнее, чем положено между друзьями. И Стив позволял себе несбыточные надежды. Но потом Баки всегда уходил гулять с очередной подружкой или, что случалось даже чаще, тащил упирающегося Стива на двойное свидание, оборачивавшееся грандиозным фиаско, после которого в желтой папке появлялся очередной набросок. 

Мысль о том, что Баки всегда знал о рисунках и даже видел их, даже сейчас заставляет щеки Стива полыхать от смущения. Он откидывается на подушку, бережно прижимая к себе спящего Баки, и прикрывает глаза, размышляя о том, как начать самый важный разговор в своей жизни.

 

***

Стив точно чувствует момент, когда Баки приходит в себя. Дыхание сбивается с ровного ритма, расслабленное тело в его руках напрягается, готовое вывернуться из объятий в любое мгновение. Заботиться о Баки, когда он в сознании, сложно, он редко позволяет себе принимать помощь, отшучиваясь или огрызаясь, в зависимости от настроения. Но сейчас Стив не собирается отпускать его просто так. Слишком долго они танцевали вокруг друг друга, упуская все возможные шансы. 

Как и всегда, Баки считывает его тревогу в мгновение ока. Вскидывается, разворачиваясь, нависает над Стивом, опираясь на локоть механической руки.  
— Что случилось, Стив? — голос у него хриплый со сна, но взгляд уже осмысленный и цепкий. Баки никогда не помнит, что он делал и говорил во время эпизода, но по реакции Стива всякий раз догадывается, когда произошло что-то из яда вон. Как сейчас. Не отвертеться.  
— У тебя был эпизод, ты отключился, когда загружал сушку.  
— И?  
Жаль, что «Искусство войны» Сунь Цзы не подготовило его к таким разговорам. С нездоровым весельем Стив впервые думает, что, возможно, в юности стоило читать и какие-то другие книги, кроме тактики и стратегии ведения военных действий. Но выход у него лишь один: идти прямо и до конца. Больше не оставляя недомолвок.   
— Ты разговаривал со мной, но я думаю, что в твоем видении я был галлюцинацией. Мне кажется, что ты переживал момент перед тем, когда тебе стирали память.  
Баки быстро кивает, поджимает губы. Кажется, он сходу понимает, о каком воспоминании идет речь.  
— Что я говорил? — напряженно спрашивает он, все так же нависая над Стивом.  
Не кажется, точно — понимает. И пытается на лице Стива разглядеть, куда заведет их этот разговор.  
— Ты много говорил. Например, про желтую папку с моими рисунками.  
Стив намерено молчит о том, каким виноватым чувствует себя перед Баки, что не искал его после падения с поезда. Это верная дорога к ссоре, которая им сейчас совершенно не нужна.

Баки смотрит на него серьезно и немного печально. И Стив просто не в силах больше выносить этот виноватый взгляд.  
— Стив, я прошу у тебя...  
— Если ты сейчас попросишь прощения, предупреждаю, я тебя стукну. За то, что ничего не сказал раньше. Лет эдак на семьдесят.  
Баки замирает с приоткрытым ртом. Несколько долгих, очень долгих мгновений он всматривается Стиву в глаза и, наконец, спрашивает, затаив дыхание:  
— Будет не слишком поздно, если я скажу сейчас?   
— Не слишком. Они тебе понравились, рисунки?  
Стив сам не верит, что сейчас говорит. Но он, кажется, нашел-таки правильные слова. Баки расплывается в залихватской улыбке, какой у него не было уже целую вечность.  
— Еще как, мой любимый был тот, где я прижимаю тебя к стене.  
Он ехидно подмигивает и тут же получает заслуженную затрещину.  
— Сказал же, что стукну, — ухмыляется в ответ Стив.  
— Эй, нельзя бить беспомощного, безрукого инвалида с протезом! Вообще-то, я собирался попросить тебя о поцелуе, мелкий.  
Стив с готовностью облизывает пересохшие губы и ловит голодный взгляд Баки. Сердце предательски заходится в груди, так что выглядеть уверенным в себе очень сложно. Успокаивает лишь одно: он чувствует, что сердце Баки трепещет точно так же.  
— Только у меня одно условие, — шальная улыбка ни на мгновение не сходит с его губ.   
— Все, что угодно, — без тени смеха соглашается Стив.  
— Поцелуй меня так, как на том рисунке. Ну, знаешь, где я прижимаю тебя к стене.  
Придурок, как есть придурок! У Стива горят щеки, и ему остается только выполнить просьбу.

Кажется, скоро ему придется вновь завести папку для особых рисунков.


End file.
